


Not-So-Lazy Saturday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murdoc and 2D squabble like children, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, but Noodle finds it strangely endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed OT3 smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Lazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most in-character fic I've written in this fandom.

Noodle yawns and turns off her alarm, rolling out of bed intending to take a shower. She plans on waking up 2D and Murdoc after she is done, because it's a lazy Saturday morning and they have the whole day to spend together however they want. The men in question were facing opposite of Noodle, so she could not see their faces, and under the covers they looked like they were spooning in their sleep.

Little did she know, however, that they were already up, and 2D was biting his fingers to stay silent as Murdoc reached around and teased his erection. He had been doing so for some time now, quietly reminding 2D if he began to make noise that he shouldn't wake up Noodle. He struggled and squirmed, but stayed as still as he could when he heard Noodle's alarm. The second he heard the water turn on, he let out a groan, still trying to keep his volume low.

After giving it a few moments to be sure she won't come back in just yet, Murdoc turns 2D around and resists the urge to bite down on his neck as he gropes his ass. Instead, he settles for violating his mouth deeply with his tongue, which also serves to prevent any chance 2D had at speaking.

Murdoc had procured the lube from wherever it had been put last night and began prepping him as teasingly as he could, a sadistic grin painted on his face as he watched 2D bite back moans and grind onto his fingers, and he slides a condom on one-handed. Eventually they roll over slightly, so Murdoc is on his back and 2D is straddling him, and he finally puts it in. They continue to kiss, and 2D clutches at the sheets in frustration. They aren't even moving yet, Murdoc just lazily ghosting his fingers over 2D's erection and holding his hips down with his other hand, and 2D would protest this if he could talk around Murdoc's long tongue that is currently wrapped around (literally around, how is that even physically possible?) his. Instead he just makes desperate pitiful whimpering noises, little muffled cries of "please" mixed in, and suddenly Murdoc takes 2D's cock in his hand and starts jerking his wrist, laughing as 2D moans and his legs shake and he cums on their chests. But before he can catch his breath, Murdoc has tipped them forward so that he is now on top.

"Not done with you yet" he whispers, laughing, and slowly drags his hips back and thrusts forward. 2D is whimpering and over sensitive, but the overwhelming pleasure takes hold soon enough and his erection is coming back to life.

This is how Noodle finds them, 2D clawing for purchase on Murdoc's back moaning and desperate, Murdoc grinning at the satisfying mess he's made of his partner.

Hearing the door open, Murdoc looks up at Noodle, who jokes "You couldn't wait for me?" as she joins them on the bed.

"Just getting a head start love, no harm meant by it" he replies in a jokingly polite tone, reaching behind his back and removing one of 2D's arms so Noodle could slide in.

2D moans breathlessly as Noodle slides herself onto him, herself making a small noise of approval. She grabs his wrists and holds them together above his head as Murdoc plays with her breasts. He nuzzles into her neck and smiles, smelling the fresh scent of her shampoo.

When 2D is about to finish, Noodle pulls herself off of him and sits to one side, tightening her loose grip on his wrists and pulling them down to his stomach, forcing them in place as he squirms and shakes and cums with a loud moan. There are little tears in his eyes, and he makes a pained overstimulated whine as Murdoc pulls out, deciding that he's too fucked out to keep going without a break. He instead turns his attention to Noodle, pulling off the condom he was wearing before jokingly pouncing toward her, his eyes narrowed in a parody of a predatory gaze; his warm smile gives away his lack of malice. She easily avoids his 'attack', and they play-chase around the bed briefly before Noodle lets him catch her, squealing with laughter as he grabs her chest from behind and claims victory.

One of his hands ventures lower and starts teasing at her clit and crease while he suckles and nips at her neck, his eyes closed as he focuses on the noises of pleasure his actions are creating.

Noodle eventually decides she has had quite enough teasing, and positions herself so that she is facing Murdoc, their torsos flush, and takes him by further surprise when she slides herself down onto his cock so that she is sitting in his lap. He steadies her body by placing his hand under her, but she is in control of their movements.

She scrapes her nails deeply across his back, and he throws his head back in a shuddering moan.

"Could you just-could you do that again love?" he asks, smiling broadly in a purposeful mockery of a meek request; he knows he'll get what he wants, and he isn't ashamed to ask. Noodle obliges, smirking at his unabashed groans.

"It's far too easy to make you melt, Murdoc; when you go to Hell you'll be a puddle in seconds". He starts laughing ridiculously, and it morphs into a moan when he cums.

2D had fallen into a light sleep shortly after he was left to cool off, and was just waking up again. The scene before him held his interest, and his erection was making a half-hearted attempt to return to life. He palmed himself and watched as Noodle picked herself up off of Murdoc and pulled his hair as he smiled blissfully. The two locked lips and Murdoc reached down and started rubbing Noodle's clit. She pulled his head away and screamed when she came, and 2D crawled over to join them once more.

"Welcome back" Noodle teased when she saw him awake.

"S'not my fault I fell asleep; Murdoc wouldn't stop teasing me before!"

"Well that's cause you make it so much fun, Faceache!" Murdoc countered, slinging his arm around 2D's back and noogying his head.

"Nooooodle! Make him stop!"

"I'll stop when you stop being such a tosser!"

"M'not a tosser, you're a tosser!"

2D pushed Murdoc away and pouted angrily as he laughed.

Noodle rolled her eyes at their petty argument, but smiled nonetheless. It was endearing in a way, how they squabbled like children. "C'mere Two-Chi; I have an idea that'll make you two get along better". She grabbed Murdoc by his hair again and pushed his and 2D's heads together until their noses touched.

"Now kiss!" she said sillily, and all three of them started laughing before they decided, what the hell, and obliged her joking instructions.

Noodle jerked 2D off as he and Murdoc made out sloppily, all teeth and tongues, and after he came with an oversexed sob they both went down on Noodle at the same time.

Their heads fought for space a bit, but Noodle spread her legs wide. Murdoc's long tongue went deep inside of her, and 2D sucked and licked at her clit. She laughed as their heads bumped together and they tried to argue about space without taking their tongues off of her, and continued to laugh through her orgasm.

2D licked his lips, caught his breath, and tried to go down and finish Murdoc off. He's too tired to do a proper job of it, but he keeps his mouth open and let's Murdoc fuck his face, and he cums quickly with a shudder. They both flop down tiredly and join Noodle in catching their breath and cuddling as their sweat cools and wits return, tracing lazy patterns on each other's skin and generally basking in the oversexed glow of their morning. 

And this is just before breakfast.


End file.
